


Two Of Them

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Aymeric adopts a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i heard RUMORS aymeric had a cat. spoilers this one grows up to be huge and lays on estinien when hes trying to sleep.

Aymeric rarely, if ever, took a day off, so Estinien was surprised to learn that he had left the House early when he went to visit. He followed Lucia’s advice and headed to the manor instead.

After being let in by the butler, he found Aymeric sitting on the floor of his bedchambers, legs crossed, a grey kitten climbing over his knee. It straightened up when Estinien moved closer, wrapping its tail around its tiny body and looking at him with wide dark eyes.

"Aymeric?"

“Go ahead, say hello to her,” said Aymeric, reaching down to tap the kitten’s nose. She batted at his finger playfully.

“Hello,” said Estinien. The cat turned to stare at him again. To be fair, he didn’t know what to make of her either-- he much preferred dogs, having grown up with them herding karakul. “Where did you get it?”

“I found her abandoned in the Crozier, poor creature.”  

So the cat was also an orphan. How mawkish. Estinien took a seat beside them on the floor. “You’re keeping it?”

“I couldn’t very well leave her.” She began to waddle across the rug toward the door, but Aymeric reached out and scooped her back up again, depositing her in his lap.

“Your hand!” Estinien stared in shock at the red lines covering his fingers.

“Mere scratches.” Aymeric smiled. “She was just frightened, weren’t you, my sweet?”

The kitten let out a plaintive meow.

“Didn’t want my help at all. She reminded me of you, when I first met you,” said Aymeric, rubbing behind the cat’s ears and looking down at her with a tender expression. Estinien rolled his eyes.  

“Jealous of a kitten?” Aymeric asked, teasing. He reached out to stroke Estinien’s hair. 

“Hmph! Hardly,” said Estinien, and leaned closer to allow himself to be petted.


End file.
